joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Gruffalo Street
Gruffalo Street is Chitlerhopz's style of Sesame Street. Despite the name of the parody is Gruffalo Street, the main character is not Gruffalo from The Gruffalo by Julia Donaldson (the main character of Gruffalo Street is Sofia from Sofia the First). Gruffalo Street parodies seasons 4, 5, 6 and 8 through 23 of Sesame Street. Cast Muppets * Elmo - Ben Elf (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) * Big Bird - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Grover - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Bert - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ernie - Bridget (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Roosevelt Franklin - Boris Hauntley (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Little Bird - Eduardo (Rio) * Guy Smiley - Nanny Plum (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) * Count von Count - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Biff - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Sully - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Barkley - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Two-Headed Monster - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) and Princess Clio (Sofia the First) * Telly Monster - Li Shang (Mulan) * Forgetful Jones - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Snuffleupagus - Gruffalo * Grundgetta - Humpty (Goldie & Bear) * Dr. Nobel Price - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Hoots the Owl - Eglantine (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Preston Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Roxie Marie - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Prarie Dawn - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Rosita - Robin Hood * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Merry Monster - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Chicago the Lion - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves Humans * Bob - Mushu (Mulan) * Gordon and Susan - Prince James (Sofia the First) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Mr. Hooper - Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) * Maria - Nella the Princess Knight * Luis - Flik (A Bug's Life) * David - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * Linda - Queen Thissle (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) Episodes Season 4 (1972 – 1973) * Episode 406 * Episode 514 Season 5 (1973 – 1974) * Episode 536 * Episode 560 * Episode 573 * Episode 592 * Episode 597 * Episode 598 * Episode 600 Season 6 (1974 – 1975) * Episode 666 * Episode 720 Season 8 (1976 – 1977) * Episode 926 * Episode 953 * Episode 1015 * Episode 1037 * Episode 1041 * Episode 1055 Season 9 (1977 – 1978) * Episode 1056 * Episode 1077 * Episode 1079 * Episode 1087 * Episode 1088 * Episode 1089 * Episode 1090 * Episode 1091 * Episode 1092 * Episode 1093 * Episode 1094 * Episode 1095 * Episode 1096 * Episode 1097 * Episode 1098 * Episode 1099 * Episode 1100 * Episode 1101 * Episode 1102 * Episode 1103 * Episode 1160 * Episode 1161 * Episode 1162 * Episode 1163 * Episode 1164 * Episode 1165 Season 10 (1978 – 1979) * Episode 1186 * Episode 1195 * Episode 1199 * Episode 1201 * Episode 1210 * Episode 1220 * Episode 1232 * Episode 1244 * Episode 1246 * Episode 1247 * Episode 1255 * Episode 1257 * Episode 1261 * Episode 1271 * Episode 1272 * Episode 1276 * Episode 1285 * Episode 1287 * Episode 1291 * Episode 1292 * Episode 1293 * Episode 1294 * Episode 1295 * Episode 1297 * Episode 1299 Season 11 (1979 – 1980) * Episode 1316 * Episode 1317 * Episode 1318 * Episode 1319 * Episode 1320 * Episode 1368 * Episode 1407 * Episode 1408 * Episode 1425 * Episode 1426 * Episode 1427 Season 12 (1980 – 1981) * Episode 1446 * Episode 1447 * Episode 1448 * Episode 1449 * Episode 1450 * Episode 1451 * Episode 1452 * Episode 1453 * Episode 1454 * Episode 1455 * Episode 1456 * Episode 1457 * Episode 1458 * Episode 1459 * Episode 1460 * Episode 1541 * Episode 1563 * Episode 1575 Season 13 (1981 – 1982) * Episode 1576 * Episode 1577 * Episode 1578 * Episode 1579 * Episode 1580 * Episode 1581 * Episode 1582 * Episode 1583 * Episode 1584 * Episode 1585 * Episode 1586 * Episode 1605 * Episode 1615 * Episode 1620 * Episode 1621 * Episode 1631 * Episode 1641 * Episode 1651 * Episode 1669 * Episode 1691 * Episode 1700 * Episode 1701 * Episode 1702 * Episode 1703 * Episode 1704 * Episode 1705 Season 14 (1982 – 1983) * Episode 1706 * Episode 1707 * Episode 1708 * Episode 1709 * Episode 1710 * Episode 1731 * Episode 1732 * Episode 1733 * Episode 1734 * Episode 1735 * Episode 1736 * Episode 1740 * Episode 1755 * Episode 1762 * Episode 1781 * Episode 1800 Season 15 (1983 – 1984) * Episode 1836 * Episode 1839 * Episode 1845 * Episode 1854 * Episode 1858 * Episode 1899 * Episode 1906 * Episode 1917 * Episode 1926 * Episode 1927 * Episode 1929 * Episode 1930 * Episode 1931 * Episode 1933 * Episode 1939 * Episode 1949 * Episode 1952 * Episode 1957 * Episode 1965 Season 16 (1984 – 1985) * Episode 1966 * Episode 2003 * Episode 2011 * Episode 2018 * Episode 2029 * Episode 2040 * Episode 2058 * Episode 2059 * Episode 2061 * Episode 2062 * Episode 2073 * Episode 2090 Season 17 (1985 – 1986) * Episode 2096 * Episode 2103 * Episode 2107 * Episode 2122 * Episode 2123 * Episode 2124 * Episode 2125 * Episode 2140 * Episode 2142 * Episode 2159 * Episode 2163 * Episode 2164 * Episode 2173 * Episode 2176 * Episode 2201 * Episode 2205 * Episode 2208 * Episode 2212 * Episode 2222 Season 18 (1986 – 1987) * Episode 2226 * Episode 2227 * Episode 2228 * Episode 2234 * Episode 2238 * Episode 2244 * Episode 2253 * Episode 2254 * Episode 2255 * Episode 2256 * Episode 2257 * Episode 2258 * Episode 2259 * Episode 2269 * Episode 2274 * Episode 2275 * Episode 2277 * Episode 2282 * Episode 2283 * Episode 2290 * Episode 2291 * Episode 2292 * Episode 2293 * Episode 2303 * Episode 2304 * Episode 2312 * Episode 2313 * Episode 2317 * Episode 2324 * Episode 2327 * Episode 2331 * Episode 2341 * Episode 2342 * Episode 2345 * Episode 2352 Season 19 (1987 – 1988) * Episode 2356 * Episode 2358 * Episode 2362 * Episode 2363 * Episode 2365 * Episode 2366 * Episode 2367 * Episode 2375 * Episode 2376 * Episode 2385 * Episode 2395 * Episode 2396 * Episode 2398 * Episode 2399 * Episode 2401 * Episode 2402 * Episode 2403 * Episode 2404 * Episode 2405 * Episode 2406 * Episode 2407 * Episode 2410 * Episode 2411 * Episode 2412 * Episode 2414 * Episode 2415 * Episode 2417 * Episode 2423 * Episode 2424 * Episode 2425 * Episode 2429 * Episode 2431 * Episode 2440 * Episode 2443 * Episode 2447 * Episode 2448 * Episode 2449 * Episode 2450 * Episode 2453 * Episode 2455 * Episode 2456 * Episode 2457 * Episode 2459 * Episode 2460 * Episode 2475 * Episode 2476 * Episode 2477 * Episode 2481 * Episode 2482 * Episode 2483 * Episode 2484 * Episode 2485 Season 20 (1988 – 1989) * Episode 2486 * Episode 2487 * Episode 2488 * Episode 2489 * Episode 2490 * Episode 2491 * Episode 2492 * Episode 2493 * Episode 2494 * Episode 2495 * Episode 2496 * Episode 2497 * Episode 2498 * Episode 2499 * Episode 2500 * Episode 2501 * Episode 2502 * Episode 2503 * Episode 2504 * Episode 2505 * Episode 2506 * Episode 2507 * Episode 2508 * Episode 2509 * Episode 2510 * Episode 2511 * Episode 2512 * Episode 2513 * Episode 2514 * Episode 2515 * Episode 2516 * Episode 2517 * Episode 2518 * Episode 2519 * Episode 2520 * Episode 2521 * Episode 2522 * Episode 2523 * Episode 2524 * Episode 2525 * Episode 2526 * Episode 2527 * Episode 2528 * Episode 2529 * Episode 2530 * Episode 2531 * Episode 2532 * Episode 2533 * Episode 2534 * Episode 2535 * Episode 2536 * Episode 2537 * Episode 2538 * Episode 2539 * Episode 2540 * Episode 2541 * Episode 2542 * Episode 2543 * Episode 2544 * Episode 2545 * Episode 2546 * Episode 2547 * Episode 2548 * Episode 2549 * Episode 2550 * Episode 2551 * Episode 2552 * Episode 2553 * Episode 2554 * Episode 2555 * Episode 2556 * Episode 2557 * Episode 2558 * Episode 2559 * Episode 2560 * Episode 2561 * Episode 2562 * Episode 2563 * Episode 2564 * Episode 2565 * Episode 2566 * Episode 2567 * Episode 2568 * Episode 2569 * Episode 2570 * Episode 2571 * Episode 2572 * Episode 2573 * Episode 2574 * Episode 2575 * Episode 2576 * Episode 2577 * Episode 2578 * Episode 2579 * Episode 2580 * Episode 2581 * Episode 2582 * Episode 2583 * Episode 2584 * Episode 2585 * Episode 2586 * Episode 2587 * Episode 2588 * Episode 2589 * Episode 2590 * Episode 2591 * Episode 2592 * Episode 2593 * Episode 2594 * Episode 2595 * Episode 2596 * Episode 2597 * Episode 2598 * Episode 2599 * Episode 2600 * Episode 2601 * Episode 2602 * Episode 2603 * Episode 2604 * Episode 2605 * Episode 2606 * Episode 2607 * Episode 2608 * Episode 2609 * Episode 2610 * Episode 2611 * Episode 2612 * Episode 2613 * Episode 2614 * Episode 2615 Season 21 (1989 – 1980) * Episode 2616 * Episode 2617 * Episode 2618 * Episode 2619 * Episode 2620 * Episode 2621 * Episode 2622 * Episode 2623 * Episode 2624 * Episode 2625 * Episode 2626 * Episode 2627 * Episode 2628 * Episode 2629 * Episode 2630 * Episode 2631 * Episode 2632 * Episode 2633 * Episode 2634 * Episode 2635 * Episode 2636 * Episode 2637 * Episode 2638 * Episode 2639 * Episode 2640 * Episode 2641 * Episode 2642 * Episode 2643 * Episode 2644 * Episode 2645 * Episode 2646 * Episode 2647 * Episode 2648 * Episode 2649 * Episode 2650 * Episode 2651 * Episode 2652 * Episode 2653 * Episode 2654 * Episode 2655 * Episode 2656 * Episode 2657 * Episode 2658 * Episode 2659 * Episode 2660 * Episode 2661 * Episode 2662 * Episode 2663 * Episode 2664 * Episode 2665 * Episode 2666 * Episode 2667 * Episode 2668 * Episode 2669 * Episode 2670 * Episode 2671 * Episode 2672 * Episode 2673 * Episode 2674 * Episode 2675 * Episode 2676 * Episode 2677 * Episode 2678 * Episode 2679 * Episode 2680 * Episode 2681 * Episode 2682 * Episode 2683 * Episode 2684 * Episode 2685 * Episode 2686 * Episode 2687 * Episode 2688 * Episode 2689 * Episode 2690 * Episode 2691 * Episode 2692 * Episode 2693 * Episode 2694 * Episode 2695 * Episode 2696 * Episode 2697 * Episode 2698 * Episode 2699 * Episode 2700 * Episode 2701 * Episode 2702 * Episode 2703 * Episode 2704 * Episode 2705 * Episode 2706 * Episode 2707 * Episode 2708 * Episode 2709 * Episode 2710 * Episode 2711 * Episode 2712 * Episode 2713 * Episode 2714 * Episode 2715 * Episode 2716 * Episode 2717 * Episode 2718 * Episode 2719 * Episode 2720 * Episode 2721 * Episode 2722 * Episode 2723 * Episode 2724 * Episode 2725 * Episode 2726 * Episode 2727 * Episode 2728 * Episode 2729 * Episode 2730 * Episode 2731 * Episode 2732 * Episode 2733 * Episode 2734 * Episode 2735 * Episode 2736 * Episode 2737 * Episode 2738 * Episode 2739 * Episode 2740 * Episode 2741 * Episode 2742 * Episode 2743 * Episode 2744 * Episode 2745 Season 22 (1990 – 1991) * Episode 2746 * Episode 2747 * Episode 2748 * Episode 2749 * Episode 2750 * Episode 2751 * Episode 2752 * Episode 2753 * Episode 2754 * Episode 2755 * Episode 2756 * Episode 2757 * Episode 2758 * Episode 2759 * Episode 2760 * Episode 2761 * Episode 2762 * Episode 2763 * Episode 2764 * Episode 2765 * Episode 2766 * Episode 2767 * Episode 2768 * Episode 2769 * Episode 2770 * Episode 2771 * Episode 2772 * Episode 2773 * Episode 2774 * Episode 2775 * Episode 2776 * Episode 2777 * Episode 2778 * Episode 2779 * Episode 2780 * Episode 2781 * Episode 2782 * Episode 2783 * Episode 2784 * Episode 2785 * Episode 2786 * Episode 2787 * Episode 2788 * Episode 2789 * Episode 2790 * Episode 2791 * Episode 2792 * Episode 2793 * Episode 2794 * Episode 2795 * Episode 2796 * Episode 2797 * Episode 2798 * Episode 2799 * Episode 2800 * Episode 2801 * Episode 2802 * Episode 2803 * Episode 2804 * Episode 2805 * Episode 2806 * Episode 2807 * Episode 2808 * Episode 2809 * Episode 2810 * Episode 2811 * Episode 2812 * Episode 2813 * Episode 2814 * Episode 2815 * Episode 2816 * Episode 2817 * Episode 2818 * Episode 2819 * Episode 2820 * Episode 2821 * Episode 2822 * Episode 2823 * Episode 2824 * Episode 2825 * Episode 2826 * Episode 2827 * Episode 2828 * Episode 2829 * Episode 2830 * Episode 2831 * Episode 2832 * Episode 2833 * Episode 2834 * Episode 2835 * Episode 2836 * Episode 2837 * Episode 2838 * Episode 2839 * Episode 2840 * Episode 2841 * Episode 2842 * Episode 2843 * Episode 2844 * Episode 2845 * Episode 2846 * Episode 2847 * Episode 2848 * Episode 2849 * Episode 2850 * Episode 2851 * Episode 2852 * Episode 2853 * Episode 2854 * Episode 2855 * Episode 2856 * Episode 2857 * Episode 2858 * Episode 2859 * Episode 2860 * Episode 2861 * Episode 2862 * Episode 2863 * Episode 2864 * Episode 2865 * Episode 2866 * Episode 2867 * Episode 2868 * Episode 2869 * Episode 2870 * Episode 2871 * Episode 2872 * Episode 2873 * Episode 2874 * Episode 2875 Season 23 (1991 – 1992) * Episode 2876 * Episode 2877 * Episode 2878 * Episode 2879 * Episode 2880 * Episode 2881 * Episode 2882 * Episode 2883 * Episode 2884 * Episode 2885 * Episode 2886 * Episode 2887 * Episode 2888 * Episode 2889 * Episode 2890 * Episode 2891 * Episode 2892 * Episode 2893 * Episode 2894 * Episode 2895 * Episode 2896 * Episode 2897 * Episode 2898 * Episode 2899 * Episode 2900 * Episode 2901 * Episode 2902 * Episode 2903 * Episode 2904 * Episode 2905 * Episode 2906 * Episode 2907 * Episode 2908 * Episode 2909 * Episode 2910 * Episode 2911 * Episode 2912 * Episode 2913 * Episode 2914 * Episode 2915 * Episode 2916 * Episode 2917 * Episode 2918 * Episode 2919 * Episode 2920 * Episode 2921 * Episode 2922 * Episode 2923 * Episode 2924 * Episode 2925 * Episode 2926 * Episode 2927 * Episode 2928 * Episode 2929 * Episode 2930 * Episode 2931 * Episode 2932 * Episode 2933 * Episode 2934 * Episode 2935 * Episode 2936 * Episode 2937 * Episode 2938 * Episode 2939 * Episode 2940 * Episode 2941 * Episode 2942 * Episode 2943 * Episode 2944 * Episode 2945 * Episode 2946 * Episode 2947 * Episode 2948 * Episode 2949 * Episode 2950 * Episode 2951 * Episode 2952 * Episode 2953 * Episode 2954 * Episode 2955 * Episode 2956 * Episode 2957 * Episode 2958 * Episode 2959 * Episode 2960 * Episode 2961 * Episode 2962 * Episode 2963 * Episode 2964 * Episode 2965 * Episode 2966 * Episode 2967 * Episode 2968 * Episode 2969 * Episode 2970 * Episode 2971 * Episode 2972 * Episode 2973 * Episode 2974 * Episode 2975 * Episode 2976 * Episode 2977 * Episode 2978 * Episode 2979 * Episode 2980 * Episode 2981 * Episode 2982 * Episode 2983 * Episode 2984 * Episode 2985 * Episode 2986 * Episode 2987 * Episode 2988 * Episode 2989 * Episode 2990 * Episode 2991 * Episode 2992 * Episode 2993 * Episode 2994 * Episode 2995 * Episode 2997 * Episode 2999 Category:Sesame Street Category:Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom Category:Sofia the First Category:Goldie & Bear Category:Vampirina Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:A Bug's Life Category:Mulan Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Rio Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Nella the Princess Knight Category:The Gruffalo Category:Sesame Street spoofs Category:PBS Category:Sesame Workshop